All I Ask of You
by stilesmekissinginatree
Summary: This is a love story and btw it will contain some sexual content. Hope someone reads it and likes it! :)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Ten years ago today I moved to Beacon Hills. I was six years old. In that 1st grade class, I met my now best friends Allison. I didn't know it then but it was the best decision I have ever made.

Allison and I loved going to a coffee shop near our houses. It was our favorite place to hang out. It is also where Allison met Scott. We knew a little about Scott from school, but nether one of us actually ever talked to him. They started going out, but never thought they would actually like each other a lot.

That was ten months ago. Allison mostly spends her time with Scott, and I am stuck alone. Occasionally, Allison calls me up and says, "Hey Sammie wanna hang out tonight?" I, of course, say yes because I miss my best friend.

One night she called me up and asked if I wanted to go to the movies to see _Iron Man 3. _We went thinking it would just be the two of us. When we got there, Scott was there and so was his best friend, Stiles. I realized then that Scott and Allison were setting us up on a kind of blind date.

I pulled Allison to the side, and Stiles did the same with Scott. I was freaking out at this point. I said to her, "Allison what the hell is this?"

"Well, I thought since all you do is sit at home of Friday nights you would like to go out for once with a very attractive guy."

"Thanks for the concern, but I will have to pass."

"Oh come on Sammie. Just one night. For me?"

"Okay fine but I'm gonna kill you for this!"

When we were done talking, I was trying to listen on Scott and Stiles' conversation. Stiles was saying the same thing that I said to Allison.

They finished talking and walked over to us. Allison hugged Scott and left Stiles and I staring at them. After what felt like 10 minutes of awkward silence, Stiles said, "Hey I'm Stiles. Nice to meet you."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Hey I'm Sammie. So I guess Allison and Scott are trying to set us up."

"Yeah I guess so. Well let's try to make the best of it."

When he said that, my heart dropped. Stiles was so sweet and adorable. He knew exactly what to say to me, which was a huge turn on.

We went inside the theater with Allison and Scott. During the movie, they were making out the whole time. Stiles and I were laughing at the funny parts and talking as the movie went on. Most people turned around to tell us to be quiet but we didn't really care.

After the movie, Allison and Scott went back to Allison's house because they "wanted some alone time." ;) Stiles and I went to the yogurt place next door.

It was silent as we walked there. I couldn't believe that we actually hit it off. For awhile I thought that I would be alone for the rest of my life, but it turns out I might not be. I could actually talk to a guy without feeling nervous, which I didn't with Stiles. He was sweet and so funny. I have only known him for a little while but I didn't care. I might not end up with him, but for right now I think I like him.

When we got the store, we got yogurt, and he paid for me. We sat down by the TV. Nothing really interesting was play; it was just the news. It got real awkward really quick. But Stiles broke the silence. "So that movie was really good."

"We didn't even watch it."

"Well I had a really good time just talking to you."

My heart dropped again. He was so sweet. No one has ever said this to me and I guess it just surprises me that someone could say this. Not even on TV do you see this happen. Then someone walked in. I was petrified.

Stiles said, "Wha-What's wrong?"

All I could say was "Hid me."

I moved around behind Stiles, so he wouldn't see me. He got his yogurt and left. I felt so relieved.

Stiles looked really puzzled. I honestly did not know what to say to him. Should I tell him the truth or lie?

"You are probably wondering what that was about."

"Well I can't say that I am not curious. You don't have to tell me though."

I sighed. "My father was abused as a child and hasn't seen his father or mother for the last 40 years. The man that just walked in was my grandfather. I have only seen him once before when I asked to see him before I knew what happened. It is so hard to look at him because of what he did to my dad. I mean, how can someone do that to his own child? It just doesn't make sense. I didn't want him to see me and come over here to talk to me."

"Wow. I understand why you didn't want him to see you. It must be hard seeing him."

"Yeah it is." I felt like I was about to cry, but I couldn't let myself.

"Do you wanna get out of here?"

"Yes, I do." He picked up my garbage and threw it out for me. We went outside and I realized something.

"Allison drove me here and I think Allison and Scott left in her car. I'm going to call my mo—"

"I'll drive you home. You don't have to call her to come all the way here."

"Are you sure because it's really not that far away?"

"Yeah it's fine."

"Okay thank you so much."

We walked to his car. Before he went to open the door for me, he said, "I am glad we stuck to this tonight. It was really a lot of fun to be out for change."

"Yeah I had a really good time." Our eyes were in a complete stare. It felt like 5 minutes, but it really wasn't. He was so close to me. I could hear his heart beating fast. It seemed like he wanted to do something but was not going to do it. Stiles looked at me and put his hand on my face. "You are very beautiful, you know that right?" He said.

"Thank you." I blushed.

"You really are." Then, just like that he kissed me. I was so shocked at first. After a while, it felt really nice. His lips were soft. It felt like we were perfect for each other. He put his hands on my hips, still kissing me.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Stiles pulled away. I was upset because I never wanted it to end.

He said, "I'm sorry I really shouldn't have done that. We technically just met and I mean well I've liked you for a long time but that is beside the point. You don't just kiss someone and expect them to be okay with it…" He started to talk really quick, but I could only focus on one thing he said. "I've liked you for a long time."

I thought, "Me, me? Why me? I was like the most loseriest loser there ever was. How could he of all people like me? I was nothing compared to every other girl in the school." I finally cut him off.

"Hey, hey. I kissed back didn't I? I honestly was hoping you would do that."

"You were? Man, I feel really stupid now. I should have never doubted myself and kept going."

"You still could."

At that very moment in the parking lot, someone looked at me for who I really was. Stiles was the best guy I have ever met. He made me feel like I was worth something. When he kissed me, I felt like I was floating in the air. He kissed me passionately and forcefully. I think I could have found someone who actually likes me.

After about 10 minutes of kissing, we got inside his jeep. It was getting pretty late, so we decided it was time to go home. Stiles drove me home. Before I got out, he asked me out on a real date, just the two of us to maybe dinner. I said of course and right before I was about to leave his car, he pulled me close to him and kissed me. I smiled into the kiss knowing that I would go on a formally asked date with him. He smiled as I left. I said goodbye and went inside the house. He was still there as I went inside. I bet the first thing he was going to do what call Scott because the first thing I went to go do is call Allison.

The phone was ringing. It was really late, but I did not care. She would want to know what happened.

She answered, "Hello?" I heard Scott in the background. He was tickling her. And he was talking to Stiles. I knew that he would call him too.

"Hey, it's me."

"How did it go? Scott and I were hoping that you two would hit it off. We had this whole night planned out for you two. We would set you up and leave knowing that Stiles would drive you home. Sorry about that, by the way. If you are calling me now, I hope it's because you just got home and you enjoyed it."

"Okay, so if I tell you what happened you have to promise me you will not tell Scott. I don't want Stiles to know this.

"I promise I will not tell a soul."

"Okay good. Well after you left, we went to the yogurt place next door and to make a long story short: he kissed me, then stopped because he felt bad. But I really liked it, so he kissed me again and we are going our first official date soon."

"Omg that's great. Who is the best friend in the whole entire world that sets you up with amazing guys? ME!"

"Oh shut up!"

"Scott is talking to Stiles right now. I wonder if he is saying to him. Hopefully the same thing that he likes you."

"I'm pretty sure he is."

"How do you know that?"

"He told me."

"What! When? You can't leave these kinds of details out."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Monday came and that meant that we were back in school. Whenever Stiles saw me in the hallway, he would talk to me always making him and me late to class. We had chemistry, math, and gym. He would sit next to me in those classes, except gym. In gym, we have partners so we switched partners just to be together. At, first our teacher wouldn't let us but then he changed his mind.

In the hallway when we were walking to chemistry, Stiles and I were talking.

He said, "I can't wait till out real date on Friday."

"Me either. Where are we going?"

"I do not know yet, but it will be a surprise."

"Ohhh, I love surprises."

"Well, this will be the best surprise you have ever gotten."

"Yay. You are the best."

"You know it." We walked into class. Mr. Francis was very strict with not talking in class, but we didn't care. We tried to be as low as possible so he wouldn't hear us.

This was the best Monday of my life. Stiles and I were getting really close, and it felt good to be close to a guy again. At my old school, I had one best friend. His name was Andrew. I really haven't thought about him lately until now because being with Stiles made me think of how nice it is. It felt horrible when I left; I hope I never have to feel that again.

Tuesday through Thursday went by very fast. It was Thursday, and Stiles still would not tell me where we were going tomorrow.

Friday came and right after school I got ready for my date with Stiles. I had no idea what to wear since he would not tell me. All I know is that I have to wear something nice. He said he would pick me up at 7. I put on my favorite outfit and waited for him. He came exactly at 7.

I answered the door, and Stiles was there, looking all handsome. "Woah don't you look hot as always." He put one foot through the door and immediately kissed me. He put his hands by my face. I could tell he was waiting to do that all week. Stiles tried to get some tongue action, but I wouldn't let him.

He pulled away but still very close to me. "Woah don't you look beautiful as always and always such a tease."

I laughed. "Well of course." I leaned in and kissed him, still not letting him in.

"Oh, come on. That's just not fair now," he said.

"Oh yes it is." He kissed me again. Maybe hoping to get a real kiss. He gave up when he knew I wasn't gonna let him.

He said, "ok fine be that way! Let's go"

We walked to his jeep. We both got in. I asked him where we were going again. Stiles still would not tell me.

"You know, what if I hate this place?"

"You are not. Trust me. I pick only the best."

"I can tell."

After about 10 minutes of driving, I realized where we were going. I didn't tell Stiles that though. He must of asked Allison what my favorite restaurant was. i think it was so sweet that he did that for me.

We got to the restaurant. Stiles said, "Tada!"

I thanked him for bringing me here. "I haven't been here in ages! Thank you for being the best ... Uh yeah."

It got really awkward, really quick. Stiles didn't say anything though. He went over to the host, and then called me over. Stiles must have gotten reservations for us.

We sat down and ordered. I ordered penne vodka like I always do. I broke the silence when the waiter left.

"So about before. I wanted to ask you here..."

"Yeah, I know where this is going. I was wondering too. I'd figured we would decide after tonight since it is only our first date. Unless you had something else in mind."

"Good. I was thinking the same thing."

We talked until the night was over about all kinds of things. We got to know each other a lot better. It seems he loves the same things I do: superheroes, tennis, tv shows, and movies.

Stiles said, "It's like we were a match made in heaven."

I said, "It sure seems like it."

We finished having dessert and left. I was sad that the night was over, but I had a really great time. Now it was time to find out what we are.

"Well, I had a great time. How about you?" I said.

"I had a wonderful time, girlfriend. Is it okay that I call you that, Sammie?"

"I was hoping you would!" I kissed him. I was still being a "tease" as he called me before. But I could tell he liked me being a tease. He smiled as we kissed. This made me have butterflies. I figured he waited long enough. As we moved sides, I opened my mouth a little. He put his hands by my waist, and I put mine by his hair. I ran my fingers through his hair, which I assume he likes also by his reaction. He pulled my shirt up a little and had his hands running up and down my skin. This drove me crazy. Stiles was so good at making me fall for him. He knew exactly what to say and do. This moment at the parking lot drew us even more close.

Stiles drove me home.

"This was a lot of fun. Maybe next week we can go out again," I said.

"Of course, girlfriend."

"You like calling me that don't you?"

"I do." He kissed me fast and then I went inside.

I went upstairs to change. "I have a boyfriend," I said out loud. "I have a boyfriend and its Stiles."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 

For the next month, Stiles and I have been going out every Friday night to new places that we both never been.

One day in the mail, I received a letter that my old school was having a reunion. I wanted to go because I would be nice to see all my old friends and Andrew. It was not that far from Beacon Hills so it couldn't be such a lag. I was thinking about inviting Stiles with me, but I'm not sure if he would like to go to this thing.

This Friday on our date, I would tell him about it and ask if he wanted to go. If he doesn't, then that would be fine too.

"I'll pick you up in an hour."

"Okay! I'll be ready with my golf club," I said on the phone. We were gonna go mini golfing since both of us has never been to the one that opened about a year ago.

Stiles picked me up. He gave me his usual "hey you look beautiful" talk and kiss. Every since time we kissed I still felt butterflies. Or it could be an orgasm. Oh who knows.

We arrived at the mini golf place. After a few holes, I told Stiles about going to the reunion with me.

"You don't have to come if you don't want to. Allison went once with me there and she liked it. But I don't know how you would feel. I just thought I would offer because I know that you would do the same."

"I would love to go with you. I'm glad you asked. I would love go see your old school. And you can show me off."

"Haha yeah I can."

"Is it just me coming?"

"Well you're the only person I asked."

"Ohh.. So when is it?"

"Next Saturday. But it's really late in the afternoon and won't end till like 10 at night so coming back is gonna be tough."

"Does that mean we would have to drive in the middle of the night?"

"Yep."

"Since it ends at 10 why don't we both drive for a half hour and then stop at a motel or something and come back Sunday."

"Okay we can do that."

I ended up beating him at mini golf which made him mad. When we got in his car we kissed. Every week I always waited for our date so we could kiss like this. Sure at school and after we would but this feeling was different. It seemed he made it more passionate. Here Stiles lifted up my shirt and put his hand on my skin. I started to kiss his neck and ran my fingers wildly through his hair. I knew this drove him crazy so i did it for a while. Then he put his lips back on mine. The feeling of his hands on my back made me want him so bad. I never wanted this to end but it had to. Stiles drove me home and said, "I can't wait for next week."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I was talking to Allison at lunch on Tuesday. She didn't know yet that Stiles and me were going to my old school because I knew she would have her opinion about us staying the night at a motel. I knew I had to tell her so I thought to tell her today since it would be the only day of the week when Stiles and Scott weren't gonna be with us since they had a different lunch period then us.

Allison said, "Where are you and Stiles going this Friday night?"

"Actually we aren't going out this Friday."

"What? What happened? Did you guys break up?"

"No, I got this letter from my old school to go there on Saturday, and I asked Stiles to come with me."

"You must really like him to bring him. I remember the last time you brought me. We had to stay at a motel because it was really late and night. Haha do you remember when your mom made you sleep on the floor and you knocked over the ice bucket on your head? Wait are you staying in a motel with Stiles? Omg! Bow chicka wow wow."

"Oh shut up! We are not. I just asked him to come because I knew you wouldn't wanna come and I don't want my mom to come."

"Oh sure. It's about time you guys do it. Just make sure you use protection."

"Hahaha very funny. I bet you 10 dollars that we will not because neither one of us are that kind of person."

"Ok fine but you can't lie. Plus I'll get it from Scott because Stiles is bound to tell him."

"Deal."

"Oh and don't forget to tell him about Andrew before going inside. He's going to want to know."

"Don't remind me."

It was Friday night and I was packing for me and Stiles's little trip. We were not and not for a while going to have sex. I knew when I told Allison this she would say that. But it's not gonna happen. I will get that $10.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 - Stiles point of view

Sammie was going to pick me up so we could take her convertible. I was really excited to be going away for a night, especially with her. It was going to be so much fun. When I told Scott that we would be spending a night at a motel and not do anything, he laughed in my face. Sammie isn't that type of person and neither am I, I told him. He wouldn't listen to me though. He said things like "you two need to already," "that's what motels are for," "you are that type of person," and so on.

Sammie picked me up so we could go get lunch. I didn't wanna tell her what Scott said because it would probably ruin the rest of the day.

When we got to her school we didn't go in right away. She stopped me before getting out of the car.

"Before we go in, I.. uh.. just wanna say that my old best friend. His name was Andrew." I was surprised. I don't know if it was because it's a guy or because she was telling me this. Maybe both. "We used to be really close. Allison said when she came here that he definitely was trying to get with me but I swear we never did no matter what he says."

"Okay I trust you." I kissed her and then we went inside.

Of course the first person to see Sammie was this Andrew kid. I am not going to get jealous. This was a while ago. He gave her a big huge. Then he looked over to me.

Andrew said, "Who is this, Sam?"

"Well this is Stiles, my boyfriend." I could tell now he was jealous. He must have really liked her.

We spent practically the whole night with Andrew and another girl. Sammie saw her old teachers and had a really great night. I wasn't really jealous until Andrew asked to talk Sammie alone. I told her to go because I knew she wouldn't go if I didn't say anything.

I asked the girl, Paige, "So what's the deal with him?"

"Andrew was completely in love with Sammie but she didn't feel the same. He did everything he could for her to like him more than just a best friend. When she left, he was heartbroken even more and she felt horrible. They really haven't talked since the last time she was here."

"Why is that?"

"Well before the party, he told everyone that they had been dating for the last year, long distant. When she got here everyone kept saying 'finally you two are together' and she had no idea what was going on. Sammie was really mad at him for doing that so she left. And apparently she regrets it because she wouldn't be here if she still was mad."

I was kinda jealous now. "Oh okay thanks for the info."

"You're welcome."

Sammie came here for Andrew. Maybe she was wrong. Sammie could have came here to see everyone else. Her face when Andrew hugged her was very surprised. I could just be overthinking this. I wonder what they were saying to each other now. Where they talking about the rumor he spread?


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 

After about 20 minutes of waiting, it was around 9:30. Sammie came over to me and she took my hand. She said, "Wanna get going?"

Before I could say anything, Andrew said, "Wait. Can I talk to your boyfriend?"

"Ok fine." I said

Sammie said, "Ill be waiting outside. Come out when your done." She kissed me as she left. I really hoped that he saw that.

"Yes?" I said

"Well I just wanted to see if you were real. Apparently Sam really likes you. It's more than what I can say for me. She never thought of me more than a friend. So listen up. This is a warning. If you hurt Sa-"

"Oh like you did."

"How do you know about that?"

"That doesn't matter. You had her. In time she might have grown to like you. You ruined it. Both of you could have been together. But you had to spread a rumor. You hurt her. And I never will because I have some common sense."

"I did it because I love her. I thought that if she knew people would accept us, she would accept us too. I do have common sense. I am smart. It's more than the way she talks about you."

"You still love her."

"I do. Do you love her? If you don't I swear I will hurt you."

"We just started to date last month."

"That doesn't matter. You know when you truly love someone or at least know one day you will. If you don't know you will love her now you might as well give up and let her be happy. I know how she works. With me I knew she would one day love me and that's why I never gave up."

"Well you're wrong. I think you did know that she would never be more than a friend and that's why you did it. And now you know that she really doesn't like you because she hasn't talked to you in a whole."

"You know nothing about me and Sam. You said it yourself that you two just started to date last month. You know nothing about Sam."

"Oh but I do. Just because we started dating last month doesn't mean I haven't known about her. I've liked her before we even started to date. So yes."

"Yes what?"

"Yes I do love her. I'm glad that she likes me too because I waited for her which is something I think you need to work on." I left with that. I didn't care if he had more to say. I just wanted to get back to Sammie. It was around 10 anyway. I went outside and Sammie was there waiting for me.


End file.
